Let The Flames Begin
by EverythingFan
Summary: A Baley fanfic. It's the first day of college, and the seniors of Tree Hill High are all preparing for what waits ahead. Mainly Brucas, Brase and Naley, maybe some Chraley
1. First day on a new planet

Nathan Scott rolled over wearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Getting up, he pulled open his wardrobe, throwing on a navy blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Nathan?" he turned to watch his blonde girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer beckoning at him from his king sized bed. Grinning, he retreated back slightly to kiss her waiting lips and then moved back to study her pretty face. "What?" she asked, a grin forming on her mouth.

"You're so beautiful," he stroked her cheek then diverted his attention back to getting changed.

"So what you wanna do tonight?" she asked suddenly coming up from behind him and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Probably just gonna go play some B-ball at the River Court."

"Oh," Peyton's face deflated a little and she let go of him shortly after "I'm gonna go get changed, can't be late for the first day!"

"Uh huh," Nathan grumbled from where he was standing in front of the mirror inspecting his reflection and picking at something on his face.

Peyton let out a sigh and sidled into the bathroom where she changed into a white and blue t-shirt and some jeans, she ran a brush through her hair and applied a layer of mascara.

"Are you done yet?" Nathan asked from the doorway watching his girlfriend do her daily primping routine.

She nodded. "Aren't we gonna have breakfast?" she questioned frowning slightly.

"No," Nathan simply replied and held the door open wide enough for her to fit through "I never have breakfast," he continued "Not as if I need it, I mean look at me," he held up his arm and tensed it so his biceps bulged from underneath his t-shirt.

Peyton grinned and grabbed hold of his arm tightly then leant up and kissed him gently. "Lets go," she said and they picked up their bags and left.

---

"Brooke?" Haley James called, appearing in one of the bedroom doorways of their small campus apartment, her blonde ponytail swinging from side to side.

"Haley I told you to get dressed fifteen minutes ago, we're gonna be late!" Brooke Davis complained standing up and tugging on Haley's green pajama top, trying to make her take it off.

"I know, I know I just can't decided what to wear," Haley sighed resignedly, her shoulders slumping "It's our first day and I want to make a good first impression, you know?"

"Of course I know, I got up at six am to do my hair!"

"Okay, that's just obsessive," Haley replied, disappearing into her own room next door. Brooke followed her with an indignant look on her face.  
"You say obsessive, I say dedicated," she insisted, and swung open Haley's wardrobe doors "Put on this," she ordered throwing a purple halter neck top in Haley's direction.

"Are you kidding me, Brooke?" Haley held the top up against herself "For a start, this is yours!"  
"Oh, I thought it was too cute to be yours," Brooke grinned cheekily, snatching it back out of Haley's surprised hands "Try this," she draped a white flowered camisole over Haley's arm and hung a pair of denim jeans over her shoulder "Go, go, go," she smacked Haley's bottom gently steering her towards the bathroom.

"Thanks for the help," Haley smiled, slightly sarcastically, shutting the bathroom door with a loud click. She slipped her white stripy pajama bottoms down, then pulled on a pair of clean leopard print girl boxers, followed by the jeans Brooke had suggested. Freeing her hair from its band, she tugged her green pajama t-shirt over her head and pulled the camisole over her head gingerly, checking her reflection in the mirror. Dusting on some powder, followed by bronzer, she began to look presentable. Hurrying outside at the sound of the toaster popping up, she skidded along the hall floor, almost colliding with Brooke as she served toast on plates onto the breakfast bar.

"I cut the crusts off," Brooke explained, shoving a piece of toast into her waiting mouth "Just how you like them."

"Thanks Tigger," Haley responded, though it was muffled by the amount of food she was eating.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go finish my makeup, tidy the bedroom and feed Scout," Scout was there tibetan terrier, he was like a little teddy. With black curly fur and a squidged up face, he was the envy of most dog owners. "I'm so excited!" Brooke baby-clapped, then dissapeared into the bathroom.

"Yeah," Haley sighed, taking a bite of her breakfast "Me too..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are those kids smoking pot?"

"Relax Haley!" Brooke placed a hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed it tightly "It's college, everyone does it."

"They do?" Haley pulled her golden hair out from underneath her bag strap "But, I don't like pot."

Brooke laughed "You don't have to do it Hales."

"Oh good," Haley flicked her hair back and looked up, her eyes instantly connected with another boys.

He had dark hair and broad shoulders, his navy blue shirt was bulging in _all_ the right places. The only problem was the blonde girl that was clinging onto his arm, shooting daggers at anyone that as much as spoke to him.

"Oh my god," Brooke stuck her arm out and Haley instantly stopped "It's Nathan Scott."

"What? Who? Where?" Haley questioned eagerly, trying to see where Brooke was looking.

"There," Brooke whispered, pointing at the boy from earlier. The one with the possessive girlfriend.

"Oh," Haley looked at Brooke expectantly "What's so special about him?"

_Only the fact he is extremely hot_. Haley quickly scolded herself for thinking such thoughts about somebody else's boyfriend.

"He's only like the best basketball player _ever,_" Brooke hissed under her breath "Not to mention how hot he is."

"I know," Haley nodded, suddenly realizing what she had said, she covered her mouth.

"You know?" Brooke cocked a perfectly tweezed eyebrow "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No!" Haley straightened her hair down with her hands "Of course not."

"Oh my god," Brooke dropped her jaw "You like him!"

"No I don't," Haley frowned.

"Well hook him while you can, his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, not the friendliest of girls," Brooke smiled, and linked her arm with Haley's.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in him," Haley explained.

But was she?


End file.
